


Embarrassing but Caring

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Hop tries to figure out his brother, but learns there isn't much to be deciphered.





	Embarrassing but Caring

If there's one thing Hop can honestly say about his older brother was that he truly deserved the title of champion. Having worked his way up to the top.. It's something Hop felt so proud of him for. Even enough to have him set out on his own journey one day.

Maybe even get his own rival too! 

But the thing about Leon was that he could manage to make him embarrassed with little to no effort. He's sure at first Leon only done it purposely when they were kids, but now it came naturally. Which Hop could live with, however..

With Leon’s popularity it felt as if he took any chance to make a shoutout to him. Be it on television to social media Leon never really gave him a break. Even saying outdated phrases, to things that he was too old to be saying. Hop can't count how many times Leon had incorrectly used the word bae..

_ “I wanna dedicate this next battle to my precious little bro that I hope to be battling here one day!”  _

Hop can already feel his face start to heat up from the news clip being shown from Leon’s previous match. Of course they, and like most other people gushed about what a caring older brother he was, but to Hop it was downright embarrassing now that he was in his teen years.

It's not that he didn't appreciate his brother, he truly did. It was him who bought them such a mansion to live in and supported them financially as well despite not needing to. Leon always reassured him he'd be there to have his back and well, Hop hopes he can do the same for his brother too.

Maybe it was just a sibling thing when it came to his pride, but being the little brother of the current Galar champion was a lot on his shoulders. 

“Hop! Did you see my match yesterday? Pretty ‘lit’, huh?” Leon grins ear to ear already making a beeline to Hop with his Charizard following behind. Immediately Hop turns the television off with his face still having the same warmth it did before his brother got home.

“It was awesome, yeah.” Hop leans against the back of couch trying not slump against it. However Leon can always sense when he's distressed as he doesn't hesitate to plop down on the couch next to him, throwing an arm around Hop that makes the younger sibling tense up.

“What's wrong? Did something happen while I was away?” The worrying tone only makes Hop feel guilty. “Are you sick? Your face is kind of red.” In no time Leon is already checking his brother’s forehead and Hop doesn't have the energy to move said hand away. Sometimes he didn't deserve Leon.

“N-no, I'm fine.. Er, why did you call me precious?” Might as well be blunt and not beat around the bush. He's sure Leon would be on him about it all night anyway.

“Cause you are! You really liked that shoutout, huh?” Leon practically beams, oblivious to Hop’s flustered state. Apparently he  _ wasn't  _ doing it on purpose and it hits Hop that perhaps as he got older Leon was getting more sincere towards him. 

Just in an embarrassing sibling sort of way. 

“.. I better hurry up and catch up to you, huh?” Hop manages to send Leon a smile as comfort starts to set in. His brother always did manage to bring out his best side when he could. “That way I can make shoutouts to you. Maybe even make them kind of embarrassing too.” Hop finally feels himself relax at Leon’s hearty laugh which is followed by a quick ruffle to his hair that Hop hunches his shoulders and scoffs at. Seriously it took time to get his hair right! Not everyone could roll out of bed with Leon’s hair and somehow make it look flawless.

“Embarrassing? I'd be flattered, but first you gotta beat me, little bro.” 

Hop matches Leon’s smile with a new flare in his eyes. Soon he'd be embarking on a new quest with his starter Pokemon, catching up to his older brother and perhaps one day.. 

One day he'd get to show his gratitude to Leon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Already love these two so much and I love the, "embarrassing older sibling" concept/trope ahhh I hope they get a lot of nice family moments in the game 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
